Biggest Valentines Day, Ever
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Kim and Ron's relationship is in rough waters with Valentines day fast approaching, to show that they still care deeply for each other they go hunting for the perfect gift that says 'I love you' Oneshot.


Wrote this little number for the contest over at Rs dot net. I find it very touching, and wonder how a person like myself (who hasn't even dated yet, at the age of 20) could write it. Oh well, another mystery of life to add to the board.

Enjou

* * *

**Biggest Valentines Day Ever**

Kim sighed as she glanced at her clock in her bedroom, 12:30 in the morning and she still wasn't asleep.

She knew why she wasn't falling asleep though, in just a few short days it would be Valentines Day, and she was thinking about Ron, and their relationship.

Things had been tough for the two heroes; ever since they graduated from Middleton High things between them have been rocky. It wasn't that they weren't getting along, but that they were usually never together or spending any time talking to each other.

Ron was going to Upperton Community College for their advanced culinary field, where Kim was at Middleton University. Normally being so close would allow them to spend some time with each other, doing things normal couples do, like go on dates, go to the movies, all the things they loved doing together.

But the harshness of College life reared its ugly head early on, making the first two years of college tough on both of them, then the little fights happened. Nothing too serious but they were trying on the both of them, but they always got threw it.

Kim rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. A song she heard playing on the radio came to her head.

_No time left for you-On my way to better things_

_No time left for you-I found myself some wings_

_No time left for you-Distant roads are calling me_

She and Ron have been drifting apart, and she hated their situation for it. She loved Ron; she always wanted to be with Ron, 'always and forever'

_Da en da en da en daa_

_No time for a summer friend_

_No time for the love you send _

_Seasons change and so did I_

_You need not wonder why-You need not wonder why_

_There's no time left for yoou-There's no time left for yyooooooouuuuu_

Kim was going to change that, this after all was their last year in college, and with Valentines Day only two days away she was going to do something that should make her relationship with Ron sturdy again.

'I will save our relationship, we deserve it'

Kim rolled over into a fitful sleep

* * *

In his room Ron was also having trouble sleeping as well, his mind on Valentines Day, and more importantly on Kim. A familiar song he heard in the school kitchen played through his head

_No time left for you-On my way to better things_

_No time left for you-I found myself some winnnngs_

_No time left for you-Distant roads are calling me_

_Dee en dee en dee en dee_

Ron was worried about their relationship, they have been keeping in touch, but they hardly saw each other, and kimmunicator conversations just weren't the same. He wanted to solidify their relationship again, bring it back to the old days.

_No time for a gentle rain _

_No time for my watch and chain _

_No time for Revolving Doors _

_No time for the killing floor-No time for the killing floor _

_There's no time left for youu-No time left for yooouuuu_

Ron had a big surprise in store for Kim this coming Valentine's day, only he had to be sure he had enough for it, that and he needed the spine for what he had planned.

"Please let me be able to pull this off" Ron whispered to himself as he went into a troubled sleep.

* * *

'One day to Valentines day and I expected the mall to not be crowded why?'

Kim started her way through the crowds, trying to get to the one gift store that would be perfect for Ron. The Candy Hub.

Valentines Day chocolates are just what Ron needed from her to show how much she cared, for his stomach anyway.

The old saying "To get to a man's heart, go through his stomach" was especially true for this, but for Ron, simple chocolates weren't enough. She had to show him how much she valued their relationship, how much she cared.

But what was there for Ron that would express her feelings? Kim was drawing a blank on that front. For now the chocolates would do, so she headed for the register and paid for them.

'What could I get Ron that shows him how much I care for him?'

She started looking around the mall, hoping to find something that would be screaming 'Ron' to her.

She passed by the photo store when something caught her eye. She turned back towards the images; a smile came to her face.

"Of course, what better way to show Ron how much I care for him, and I can have some fun doing it"

With a devilish smirk on her face, Kim entered the photo store.

Down at the other end of the mall, Ron was busy cutting through the crowd. Unlike Kim, he knew exactly what he was getting, but finding the prefect one was going to be the hard part.

Rufus stayed in Ron's pocket, he wasn't supposed to be in the mall with Ron, but he was going to need the mole rats help in this, he just hopped he kept a low profile. Otherwise they'd be banned from the mall.

As he headed around the corner his target came into view, El Jewelers.

He stormed past the mob and into the relatively empty jewelry store, looking into the cases for a certain section. That section he came to rather quickly,

"Oh boy" he muttered as he peered into the rows of rings, each one beautiful in its own right, but he wanted one that accented Kim perfectly.

He started peering into the cases, hoping that what he was looking for was in there.

"Can I help you son?" The clerk in the store asked.

"Is this all you have?" Ron said motioning to the long cases of rings.

"Just what is it you're looking for, something in particular?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring" Ron said, sweating nervously.

The clerks face perked up a bit when Ron mentioned engagement ring. "Well, congratulations" he said

"Don't congratulate my yet, I don't even know if this is the right thing" Ron's eyes started looking back towards the front of the store.

"Aw, that's just the jitters kid; everyone gets them when they get an engagement ring."

The clerk could see he wasn't helping Ron's feelings about this, so he stepped out from behind the counter, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about it kid, as long as you love her, and she loves you then everything else is a piece of cake. Take it from a man of experience" The clerk smiled as he showed Ron the band on his right hand.

Ron looked at the clerk curiously

"I was in your position some time ago, I was a wreck. I didn't know if I should, if it was right, maybe I should wait. But the clerk at the jewelers I went to helped calm me down, much like what I'm doing with you."

Ron started to relax "I suppose you're right, thanks"

The clerk chuckled

"Don't mention it kid, now, are you looking for a certain type of ring?"

"Yes, do you happen to have any with emeralds?"

"Sure, follow me"

* * *

It was just about closing time when Kim left the photo place; in her arm was a large manila envelope and the heart shaped box of chocolates, now all she had to do was keep the envelope away from her parents and the tweebs. If either of them got their hands on it, there would be a very heated argument between them, not to mention complete embarrassment on her part for trying to explain exactly why there were photos of her like she was.

'If this doesn't tell Ron how much I care about him then I don't know what will'

She bundled up as she headed back to her car, then she stopped in her tracks, her eyes went wide with fear.

Not more than three spots away from Kim's car, was Ron. He didn't see her yet but it would only be a matter of looking over his shoulder. In any other situation this wouldn't be a big deal, but Kim wanted everything to be perfect. She had already planned out Valentines Day in her head, she meets up with Ron, they exchange gifts, and then they discuss their relationship and how to bring the spark back into it. She did not want it to happen before then, and then it wouldn't be perfect. But Kim was in an open parking lot with no places to hide. She held her breath as she watched Ron get into his car. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Ron start driving off; everything was still going to her set out plan. She walked the rest of the way to her car and started off towards home.

* * *

Ron drove down the nearly empty streets towards his house; he was relieved that he was able to get the perfect emerald engagement ring for Kim. Sure it was costly, but it was worth it.

He was on top of the world when he came out of the mall, he only lost that feeling when he noticed a familiar red mustang parked three spots away from his car. Ron immediately felt nervous; he somehow managed to park near Kim's car. And being that it was still there meant that she was still around somewhere. Ron started to frantically work his keys in the keyhole, but in his panic he forgot which was the car key, it was made even worse when he heard the footsteps coming from behind him.

Ron froze; glad for once that he didn't see who it was, but his senses told him it was Kim. That was made true when he heard the footsteps stop; he knew the jig was up.

Ron wanted to go over everything with Kim on Valentines Day, which was to be their day. The package Ron had in his pocked wouldn't settle for a non-Kim/Ron day, well maybe it would but that wasn't the point.

Fortunately Kim never said anything; Ron figured that Kim wanted the same special day that Ron wanted. Ron couldn't blame her with the way things were between them, even their parents knew they were in relationship turmoil, and a day as special as Valentines' Day was the perfect chance to right the wrongs, bring everything back to the way they should be.

Ron finally found his car key and entered his car, he was quick to start it up and drive off, so quick that after he was out of the parking lot, he realized that he forgot to put his seatbelt on. Well actually, he didn't realize it but his car did when it started chiming and flashing the seatbelt light on the dashboard.

Ron wasn't going to sleep easy that night either, his thoughts still rested on Kim and now of the new dilemma he put himself in. He now had to try and figure out just when was the right time to pop the question to her.

* * *

**One Day till Valentines Day**

Anxiety filled Kim as she struggled to find something to do; it was one day before her big plan was to come to fruition and she didn't know how to make it go by any faster.

For what seemed like hours she paced around her room, glancing at the clock every five seconds, wondering why it wasn't already Valentines Day yet.

It was enough to get her parents worried about her,

"Kimmie, you ok?" Mrs. Possible asked as she emerged through the trap door.

Kim was still pacing back and forth around her room,

"Yes, no, Errrg, everything's so confusing!" Kim flopped back onto her bed.

Mrs. Possible came up and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, her daughter may be 21 but she was still her daughter, and she still did things by the book when she was worried.

She'd pace, contradict herself, and then pour her heart out.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I want it to hurry up and get here so I can talk with Ron and tell him how much I need him with me and that we can work out our relationship but I can't do any of that till tomorrow and-"

"Breath Kimmie, breath" Mrs. Possible said, resting her hand on her daughters shoulder.

Kim started to catch her breath again, and continued with her rant. This time she said it slow and clear so she didn't pass out from saying everything in one giant run on sentence.

"Kimmie, I know what Ron means to you. You're just going through a tough time right now, I'm sure everything will work itself out tomorrow."

"Are you sure mom? I mean, there's just so many variables that can happen between now and then that could complicate things"

"Kim, you're thinking too much. Trust me; I know what it's like going through these things. I was young once too you know"

Kim sighed as she pulled her pandaroo closer to her.

"You're right mom; I just need to let this play out"

"That's my girl, everything will be fine, and you just wait and see"

Kim watched as her mother walked back down the stairs, she didn't doubt her judgment on things like this, but she still wanted the day to hurry up and get here.

Just then Kim's phone started to ring; she leaned over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Kim?"

"Ron?"

Kim suddenly became very anxious; she felt so helpless right now.

"So KP, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Her mind suddenly went blank, what was she doing tomorrow? What was tomorrow?

"I, uh, no. No, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow" Kim stammered, she started twirling her fingers around in her hair.

"Well, I was wondering, since we haven't seen each other in a while, if you wanted to go out on a date with me"

"Of course Ron, I'd love to go out with you tomorrow. I have something for you too" Kim's memory was coming back to her, remembering the envelope on her dresser that she planned on giving to Ron.

"Really? What is it?"

Kim started giggling, she hadn't done that since the last time she and Ron went out, which seemed like ages ago.

"It's a surprise" Kim said in an alluring voice.

"Well, it must be Badical then"

"Oh, I believe the words that fit it are 'BooYah'" Kim finish as she started giggling again.

"Well, I got something for you too"

"Is it chocolates?" Kim teased, for what seemed like forever, every Valentine's Day Ron always managed to get Kim the same heart shaped box of chocolates that Kim currently had sitting on top of the envelope, however every time Kim opened the box she found at least half of the chocolates gone, probably eaten by Ron, or Rufus.

"Not this time KP, I think you'll like this though"

"Ooo, tell me Ron"

"No can do Kim, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Speaking of which, I'll come by your place at around eightish?"

Kim was baffled, Ron usually never got up in the morning, and even his classes at Upperton took place in the afternoon.

'He must have a plan too'

"Sounds good Ron, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right Kim, I'll see you tomorrow, night"

"Night Ron, love you"

"Love you back KP"

* * *

It was 8 o'clock Valentines Day; it was a picture perfect day too. The sun shown bright, the grass was green, and it was surprisingly mild out for February weather.

Ron pulled his car into the Possible's driveway; before he got out he checked his right pocket for the small package, making sure it was still there.

He made his entrance through the front door, just like he did when they were in high school.

"Morning Ronald!" Mrs. Possible called from the kitchen, which was Ron's first stop.

"Morning Dr.'s P, is Kim ready?"

"She should be down in a minute Ronald" Mr. Possible said as he flipped through his newspaper.

"So Ron, how's cooking school going?" Mrs. Possible asked as she placed breakfast on the table.

"I can't complain, I learned a whole bunch of new cooking techniques and I am head of the class" Ron beamed, he was unaware that Kim was listening from the hallway

"New cooking skills? I hope you plan to use them for me only" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron slowly turned around, looking into her Emerald green eyes. She embraced him in a long passionate kiss. Much to the delight of her mother, her father was still buried into the newspaper.

"Hello beautiful" he said with a smile

"Hello Handsome" she said, returning the smile.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Kim called as she led Ron out of the house.

"Have fun you two!"

* * *

Their day together could not have been better, they went to Bueano Nacho for breakfast, getting their usual seats and just reminiscing about the old times.

After that they went for a romantic stroll through the nearby park.

Kim sat on a bench, patting the seat next to her for Ron to sit.

"Ron, we have to talk"

"This is about our relationship isn't it?"

"Well, yeah" Kim said looking away.

An awkward silence came over them for a few moments before Kim spoke.

"Ron, I know that right now we are going through a tough time, I mean this is the first time we've had a date in three months"

"I know Kim; it's just been hard to have time to do the things we used to. With myself being placed into the advanced cooking class and all of your extra curricular activities limits the time we have to basically missions, and even those are few and far between since your brothers started taking on some of them with Wade."

"I know Ron, but I don't want us to end. I need you with me Ron, I can't imagine being without you."

"Ever?"

"Ever"

That song came back into Kim and Ron's head,

_No time for a summer friend _

_No time for the love you send _

_Season's change and so did I _

_You need not wonder whyy-You need not wonder whyyy _

_There's no time left for youu- no time left for yoooouu_

Kim grabbed the envelope out of her jacket with the box of chocolates, how she was able to keep them concealed in her jacket, no one will ever know.

"And, to prove how much I care about you…" Kim handed Ron the envelope. Ron looked at the envelope and the chocolates, then back at Kim.

"Happy Valentines day Ron"

Ron opened the end of the envelope and pulled out its contents, it had the desired effect that Kim was hoping for, his jaw dropped.

"Oh, man. KP, these…..these are you?" He asked, still shocked at what he was seeing.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

Ron continued to flip through the pictures, ogling each and every one of them.

"I take it you like them" Kim said in an alluring voice.

"Kim, I still….wow…you're absolutely beautiful" Ron had tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you Kim" He managed to say before he reluctantly slid the pictures back into the envelope.

"You're welcome Ron" She said as she gave him a kiss.

"So, what did you get me?"

Ron became very nervous all of a sudden, making Kim worried.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

_No time-No time-No time-No time _

_No time No time No time No time_

"Kim, I care for you, I love you. I know that we're going through a tough time now, but I still care about you, I always want to be there for you."

Kim felt butterflies in her stomach.

"KP, I want to ensure that we'll always be together, together forever"

Ron slid the box out of his pocket; Kim brought her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart rate down as Ron got onto one knee in front of her.

He opened it slowly; the giant emerald on the platinum band glistened in the sun light, causing Kim to gasp at its beauty.

"Kim, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around Ron, embracing him with a forceful kiss.

She pulled away, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes, yes I will"

_I got got got got no time_

_I got got got got no time_

_I got got got got no time_

Ron smiled as he helped Kim slip the ring on before they embraced again.

"Thank you Ron, this is the best Valentine's day ever" Kim said as she started to cry.

_No no no no no no no time_

_No no no no no no no time_

"Likewise Kim, likewise"

_I got got got got no time_

_No no no no no no no time_

* * *

The song I used here was 'No Time' by 'The Guess Who'

A lot of my better stories have some song lyrics in them.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
